


The Shrink Fic Logince Edition

by IAmThe90sMom



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Thomas Sanders References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmThe90sMom/pseuds/IAmThe90sMom
Summary: We got another one bois





	The Shrink Fic Logince Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun. Trigger Warning

Roman slowly walked over to Logan's room, his lips curled up in a smirk. He looked down at potion bottle and tossed it aside. He knocked on Logan's room and hid his hands behind his back. Waiting for him to answer the door.

"Come in." Logan called out. Probably to busy to even open the door. Roman smiled. Walking in, still holding something behind his back. 

"Greatings nerd, I believe i have something for you." Roman pulled the object behind his back to reveal a bottle of water. Logan raised of eyebrow. Why would Roman, out of all sides, bring him some water?

"What's in it, Roman?" Logan crossed his arms. Looking up at Roman, spining around to face him in his spininy chair. 

Roman made a offended noise. "Why would I put something in your beverage? A prince is always loyal." 

Logan rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle, looking at the bottle of it to see if there's anything...Unusual.

"Just drink it nerd, you at least need to stay dehydrated if you're not going to take a break." Logan stared at him, a small blush appearing on his face. Did he actully care about him? 

Logan shook his head at the thoguht and finally started drinking the water. It tasted like regalur, tasteless, water. But something about was making Logan's suspicion grow bigger. The smirk on Roman's face was making Logan uneasy, and he stop half way. 

Roman didn't mind though, he had drunk enough forthe potion to work. And waited patiently for it to take action. 

Logan's size began, his eyes widen and he looked down, it looked like he was falling towards the floor, although still being in his chair. Once the process was complete, he was the size of a grapefruit. 

"Oh this is going to be hard." Roman mumbled. He sighed and went to grab  Logan. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to be that easy, as Logan dodged this hand.

"Roman! What is the meaning!?" He backed away to the back of his chair, starring back at Roman. 

"Hmmm...No comment." Roman smirked, finally catching Logan, his hand wrapped around his torso.

Logan began punching Roman's hand with his tiny fist. Roman stared at him with awe, it was quite adorable. 

"Put me down!" Logan yelled, still struggling, trying to get out of Roman's grip. 

Roman smiled, licking his lips. His grip tighten a little, bringing Logan close to his face. 

Logan gulped, being so close to his crush's face was making his blush become more visible.

Roman gave him a small little kiss on head, making Logan blush even more. If that was possible. 

Suddenly, Roman shoved Logan's head in his mouth, licking his head all over, almost making Logan's glasses fall off. Logan screamed, pushing his head out, coughing. He rubbed his face, trying the wipe of the spit. 

Roman waited until Logan was done, when Logan looked back at him, Roman shoved half of his body in his mouth. Letting him go and watching his legs kick, and smiling. 

He titled his head back, feeling Logan's body sliiiide towards his throat. Once he was close enough, he swallowed, sending some of Logan's body down his throat. He moaned slightly, gulping again, sending Logan's body even further down. 

Finally, Logan's legs were in his mouth. The other half of his body being squished by Roman's throat mucleus, pushing him down towards his stomach. Roman swallowed once more, getting Logan's full down. The bulge on his neck disappearing in his chest.

"Oh Logan, you may be salty, but you're so sweet," Roman chuckled "Don't worry, I'll let you out in a few. You'll be fine." He rubbed his stomach, then burped. 

He stretched his arms and walked out of Logan's room. Going back to his own. 

(I regret nothing.)


End file.
